


Shizuo Is Not Sandy Brown

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen, Hilarity, International Fanworks Day 2015, Past Fic, poor Shizuo, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finds an unhappy surprise in his gym locker at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuo Is Not Sandy Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Did I ever mention to anyone how much I love that Izaya and Shizuo, at one time, went to the same school in CANON? It gave me this idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!! or any of its characters. I am not making any profit or compensation from this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

“IIIIZZZAAAAAYYYYAAA!!!” Shizuo yelled as he chased after a laughing Izaya, while wearing a pink dress with a red flower on the chest and matching red shoes with tube socks.

 

*** Earlier, in the boy’s locker room ***

 

Shizuo opened his gym locker to change back into his school clothes. But these clothes were definitely not his. He took them out and examined them. Girl clothes. Not school clothes, either.

Going to his shoe cubby, he frowned to find matching shoes instead of the ones he’d left there.

His left eye twitched as he realized the only person who would’ve done this.

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Shizuo is wearing is the usual outfit Sandy Brown wears in Noozles, an old anime I used to watch as a child.


End file.
